La señora Hickey
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Connor x Hickey: Tras un verano desastroso en la compañía de abogados de su padre por culpa de Thomas Hickey y sus incesantes flirteos acosadores, Connor ingresa al Starbucks para trabajar como mesero mientras estudia Ciencias Socias en la Universidad Estatal. No obstante, cuando entra Hickey al establecimiento... ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Pásenle y lean!


_**Ok... Este fic recién lo escribí y... Bueno, debo admitir que realmente me gusta mucho la pareja crack de Connor y Thomas Hickey y... Uhmmm... Ok, disfruten este fic :)!**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**La señora Hickey.**

Era una tarde cualquiera en el Starbucks del centro de la ciudad de Boston. Dentro de aquella cafetería, Connor "Ratonhnhaké:ton" Kenway, de 20 años y mesero del lugar, atendía a quien fuera su penúltima cliente. Ésta, con una sonrisa y una discreta hemorragia nasal, paga su consumo y le entrega un papel con su número telefónico.

Connor estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, aunque no comprendía bien porqué las mujeres (y algunos hombres) querían que les llamara. Él no era ninguna estrella de rock o un galán de cine, si eso era lo que gente pensaba de él.

Observó el reloj.

Era la una de la tarde, y eso para él significaba que era la hora del almuerzo… Bueno, de tomarse un descanso de diez minutos.

Volviéndose hacia Shao Jun y Aveline, sus compañeras y amigas, les dijo:

- Voy a comer algo. ¿Vienen conmigo?

- ¡Claro! – respondió Aveline mientras dejaba a un lado el trapeador -¡Oye, Ezio, vamos a salir a comer! ¡Cúbrenos, por favor!

- ¡Bien! – replicó Ezio, quien salía de la cocina para atender la barra.

- ¿Quieres que te compremos algo? – le preguntó Connor.

- Más bien me gustaría que me trajeran el número de esa linda chica del Oxxo.

Altair, quien también había salido de la cocina, rodó los ojos y comentó:

- Tú sí que no tienes remedio, Ezio. ¿Qué pensaría Cristina de eso si escuchara semejante cosa?

- Ella y yo terminamos como amigos hace tres semanas – replicó el joven de origen florentino-. No creo que le afecte mucho.

- Sí, claro…

Un rato después, Connor, Aveline y Shao Jun regresaron de su almuerzo, al cual salieron inmediatamente Altair, Ezio y Desmond.

Era una suerte que la cafetería no estuviera tan abarrotada de gente, al menos para Connor era una suerte, ya que quería llegar temprano a su casa para terminar de redactar un ensayo que tenía qué entregar al día siguiente en una clase de la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas y Sociales de la Universidad Estatal de Massachussets.

Su padre, Haytham, quería que él estudiara para abogado al principio, más Connor le había dado un argumento sumamente justificable y de base sólida: Thomas Hickey.

El tal Hickey, de 35 años, lo estuvo acosando durante el verano pasado cuando trabajaba como asistente de su madre en el buffet de abogados Kenway and Co., diciéndole que él era… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Violable.

Ahora bien, esa palabrita no le gustó nada a Connor, tanto así que él tenía qué retirarse antes que todo el mundo de la oficina si no quería que Hickey intentara violarlo en cualquier lugar en donde estén esos dos. Aquél acoso, por suerte, lo notaron tanto su padre como Ziio, su madre, quienes entre ambos le dieron a Hickey una buena sesión de golpes, dejándolo en el hospital.

Connor, después de aquél incidente, decidió acudir a Altair, quien era además su compañero de clases y amigo en la Facultad, para preguntarle si había una vacante en el Starbucks en donde él trabajaba como gerente, cosa que fue afirmativa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose desconcentró por un momento al joven de origen Mohawk… Y lo que vio entrar le dio tantas ganas de salir corriendo o de pegarse un tiro.

Thomas Hickey había entrado al establecimiento hablando a grito tendido por celular y se acercó a la barra.

Connor no tuvo otra alternativa que atenderlo, ya que tampoco quería exponer a ninguna de sus compañeras ante las indecencias de Hickey en caso de que él estuviera completamente ebrio.

- Sí, claro – decía Hickey mientras que, distraídamente, observa el menú -. ¡Vamos, Johnson! Sabes bien que ese idiota de Borgia jamás respetará el trato con su ahora ex esposa, quien, por cierto, tiene un bello trasero…

_- Hickey, deja de estarte fijando en los traseros de los demás_ – le replicó un exasperado William Johnson al otro lado de la línea.

- No es mi culpa ser hombre, ¿sabes? Debes admiti- Un cappuccino con ron y un frappé de moca.

- ¿A nombre de quién? – inquirió Connor, quien trataba de controlar las ganas de estamparle un golpe en la cara y salir huyendo.

- El cappuccino es para mí, Thomas Hickey, y el frappé es para la señora Hickey.

- O-ok…

_¡¿Ya se casó?! ¡Vaya, es un milagro!_, pensó Connor mientras le encargaba a Shao Jun las dos órdenes y se volvía hacia la barra para atender a un segundo cliente, Shaun Hastings.

- ¡Hola, Shaun! – saludó Connor con una sonrisa - ¿Lo de siempre?

- Tan servicial como siempre, Connor – replicó Shaun muy complacido -, sólo que esta vez pediré dos órdenes.

- Bien. ¿Té negro los dos?

- Un té negro y un café con leche.

- Bien, son diez dólares.

Shaun sacó su billetera y le extendió un billete de diez dólares.

- Enseguida te los traeré – le dijo mientras tomaba los vasos para prepararlos.

- Gracias, Connor.

Minutos después, le entregó a Shaun los dos recipientes, lo que contentó tanto a Shaun como a su novia, Rebecca Crane.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ir a la cocina a preparar un pannini que le encargaron para llevar, un brazo se interpuso en el camino y le dijo:

- Para ti, cosa preciosa.

Connor, un tanto sorprendido, cayó en la cuenta de dos cosas al tomar de la mano de Hickey el frappé de moca: Que Hickey no se había casado…

Y que la señora Hickey era él.


End file.
